


[podfic] As Seen On Urban Dictionary

by cantarina, fishpatrol, paraka, read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'As seen on urban dictionary' by longsufferingly (chash) read aloud.</p><p>A modern-day Sherlock Holmes AU where they are Supernatural fanboys and Holmes spends a lot of time trolling and being dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] As Seen On Urban Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Seen On Urban Dictionary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6631) by Chash. 



  


**Length:** 10mins  
 **Stream:**  


**Download full** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?zliefznjlejz8xv) (9MB) || [Audiobook ](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?p=272)(6MB)

**Author's Note:**

>  **lunchee:** In collaboration with the always amazing fishpatrol, cantarina1 and paraka! This particular leg of my trip was one fluffly podfic making blur - I'm so jealous of podficcers who live in the same area. I envy you guys! If I didn't love you guys so much, I would pay someone to kill you :) A completely fun production, with incredible Holmes/Watson banter from team cantapodpatrol!
> 
>  **Fishpatrol:** This was ridiculously fun to record. : >:> paraka was the narrator (and Mary's friend), lunchy_munchy was the, uh, electronic version of everyone (and Mary! and Jared! ...it makes sense when you listen to the recording? :D;;), cantarina1 was Watson, and I played Holmes. 
> 
> Many thanks to lunchy_munchy for the impromptu and in-person Garageband tutorial (but I have to admit, after I added the electronic-voice effects using Garageband, I switched back to Audacity for the rest of the editing ;)).


End file.
